Super día
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Cuando hay una Anko enferma mejor es no estar cerca de ella...claro a menos que la quieras xD *Fic de regalo de a mi nee-chan Isi-san por su cumple


**Súper día **

**/Hola a todos hoy es una fecha muy importante para las KakaAnko ¿saben porque? ¡Porque hoy Kishimoto me dio los derechos de autor del anime! Y yo le dije que no los quería que me conformaba con KakaAnko y dos kunoichis llamadas Sakura y Tenten bien muertas el accedió y después desperté de mi sueño producido por la calentura que tengo._. Seeee el sigue siendo el autor que se hace el riquillo y yo la loca con delirios de grandeza ¬¬/**

**Advertencia: Tengo calentura escribo enferma así que si esta medio turulato mi fic no es totalmente mi culpa xD**

Era de tarde en la aldea oculta de hoja, y para ser sinceros hoy fue un día tan…tan…bueno solo lo describe una cosa…** ¡HORRIBLE! **

En todo el día no paro de llover, estaba oscuro y para colmo…

-¡Auchu!-estornudo una mujer de cabello morado- Shizune, Shizune creo que me voy a morir-anunció agonizante-

-Anko-san no sea tonta ni siquiera tiene fiebre solo esta resfriada-le recordó su acompañante con fastidio-

Efectivamente Mitarashi Anko se encontraba resfriada desde hace dos semanas y Shizune la cuidaba desde entonces ¿el porqué de eso? ¿Nunca han oído la frase _"te debo una"_'?

-¿Cuándo puedo salir?-pregunto la enferma-

-Cuando deje de toser y estornudar a diestra y siniestra- Le respondió con calma-Ahora, tómese su medicina-ordeno extendiendo en su mano una cuchara con un jarabe-

O como Anko solía llamarle "Liquido de dudosa procedencia"

-¡No quiero!-se negó como niña pequeña volteando su cara hacia el lado contrario a esa cosa-

-Es de sabor dango y está muy rico- insistió la otra aún con la cuchara en la mano-

-¡Sí es así!-y en menos de lo que canta un gallo la Mitarashi le quito la medicina a la otra-

Ano tomo el jarabe pero…

-¡Abg., esto sabe a tofú!- se quejó asqueada-

No es que a Anko no le guste el tofú era absurdo ese era el ingrediente que más se usa en una comida era bobo odiarlo pero…su sabor era simple y monótono tan natural que la volvía loca ella odiaba lo natural y cotidiano, ella prefería el sabor de algo que la hiciera perderse en un matiz de sabores y placeres, ella prefería lo dulce…

- ¿Y eso qué?-interrogo desconcertada la ninja medica-

La otra estaba perpleja ¿Y eso qué? ¿¡Es que acaso no lo entendía? ¿¡Cómo era posible?

-Shizune, creo que aquí la enferma es otra-soltó la peli-morada-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto algo ofendida la asistente de la hokage-

-Oh amiga, no tienes por qué disculparte es que el poder de "La dulce vida" aún no te llega –comento Anko de forma dramática y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de esta-

Su compañera se le quedo viendo raro y solo un pensamiento se le cruzo por su mente: _"Ahora de verdad estoy preocupada"_

-Anko… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?, aquí entre nos además de ponerte el sello maldito y torturarte tan cruelmente… ¿Qué otras cosas te hizo Orochimaru?-le pregunto preocupada la asistente mientras la tomaba por los hombros-

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que pronuncio la interrogada-

-Sí, descuide no se lo diré a nadie-Aseguro Shizune-

Y otra vez la cara de la ex –subordinada del sanin se quedó inundada por la confusión ¿Ah que se referia?

-Hay olvídelo- se rindió la mayor de las presentes-

-Como digas-concluyo confusa la Mitarashi-

Y así pasaron minutos de incomodo silencio después del último comentario hasta que la kunoichi enferma se aventuró a hablar

-¿Y…segura que no puedo salir ahora?-insistió suplicante-

Estar encerrada sin poder correr no era lo suyo, estar presa lleva a estar sumisa, la sumisión nos lleva a la desesperación y de ahí eso nos lleva a la locura y ella no quería estar así al menos no por esos motivos.

¿Y todo porque? Muy fácil ahí no serbia la televisión si no fuera por eso ella estaría tranquila mirando su programa favorito que además era bastante educativo _"Las aventuras de Dango-man y Onigiri-boy". _Ella adoraba ese programa vendito sea Asuma Jr. por mostrárselo, estaba tan lleno de colores y vida

Pero de nuevo y volviendo a la realidad dejando de lado ese maravilloso mundo ella estaba en medio de una negociación, su libertad.

-Vamos Shizune te juro que ya estoy bien-aseguro la peli-morada tratando de pararse de la cama donde estaba poniendo sus pies descalzos en el suelo-

Pero en cuanto lo hizo la pobre sufrió un ataque de tos incontrolable, Shizune al notarlo la recostó rápidamente en la cama otra vez

-Anko-san descanse-ordeno la mujer-

-Bien-accedió la peli-morada con algo de mal genio-

Después de un rato de incomodo silencio Anko se ocupó de ver por la ventana y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían eran: Kurenai, Asuma Jr., Gai, el equipo 7 y….su adorado peli-plata.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto donde Anko estaba instalada le dieron regalos para darle ánimo, Sakura le dio flores, Si un dibujo de unas serpientes tragándose a Yugao **(2**), Naruto un vale para comer en _"Castaña dulce castaña"_ que era el local favorito de la juniche para comprar dulces aunque tenía un problema con el….Asuma Jr. le dijo de que se trataba el episodio de _"Dango-man y Onigiri-boy" _que se había perdido y Kurenai le dio una tarjeta con todos sus compañeros jounin deseándole buenos deseos.

En cuanto a Gai y a Kakashi no le dieron nada…Bueno Gai le dio el discurso basura de la llama de la juventud y de Kakashi no necesitaba ningún regalo con su presencia bastaba para hacerla sentir mejor…además el regalo lo recibiría en cuanto se recupere y de eso estaba segura además ese presentimiento se confirmó al saber que Kakashi tenía un nuevo libro.

Ya la hora de visita se había acabado y todos tenían que irse y si…eso incluye a Kakashi, Antes de irse el ninja-copia le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su novia que a ojos de personas que no lo notan **(N/A: cofcofNarutocofcof) **eso pudo interpretarse como un mensaje secreto que Hatake le dio a ella.

Anko voltio a ver al rubio del grupo después de eso

-Naruto…acércate por favor-pidió la mujer-

El rubio extrañado accedió a la petición y se acercó

-Más cerca por favor-volvió a insistir viendo que aún estaban muy distanciados-

El chico zorro obedeció pero se sentía incómodo púes si se ponía más cerca prácticamente podrían besarse

-Siéntate aquí-ordeno señalando la cama donde ella se encontraba-

Naruto lo hizo aún sin entender la situación, mientras la mirada de todos los presentes se tornaba confundida

-Naruto…quiero darte las gracias por el regalo que me diste-susurro la mujer de una manera muy inusual-

-¿Eh…a que se refiere hebi oba-san?-pregunto curioso y confundido el menor-

Anko al escuchar ese apodo que le dio tuvo unas ganas terribles de castrarlo pero era mejor la idea que tenía paneada.

-A esto….-se acercó lo suficiente como para que las respiraciones de ambos se sintieran por el otro-

En la habitación donde Mitarashi estaba hospitalizada sí que reinaba la confusión Kurenai no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer su amiga, Asuma Jr. no podía ver nada porque su mamá le tapo el panorama, Sakura estaba horrorizada ante todo eso y Sai….bueno el dibujaba sin perder detalle de lo que estaba viendo, Gai se había desmayado y Kakashi solo estaba tranquilito leyendo su libro.

Shizune que hace unos momentos estaba afuera entregando unos papeles llego justo a tiempo para la hora del show y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían Anko y Naruto estaban a escasos centímetros de besarse, dentro de su cuerpo ardían un mar de emociones enojo, sorpresa, vergüenza, celos….

Mientras con los dos ninjas más hiperactivos de toda la aldea…

-Naruto toma mi regalo de agradecimiento….-acto seguido la kunoichi le estornudo en la cara-¡Y que ni se te ocurra aparecerte por aquí de nuevo, mira que ya es suficiente con estar enferma en un hospital donde no hay tele y no puedo ver mi programa como para que el mocoso que me hizo estar así venga y encima me regale un cupón que ya expiro!-grito a todo volumen mientras abofeteaba al pobre chico en la cara-

Todos vieron estupefactos la escena ahora el oji-azul estaba tirado en el suelo con una terrible marca de golpe en la cara y Anko estaba cruzada de brazos y lo miraba con enfado

-¿Y a ustedes que se les perdió algo?-les cuestiono de mala gana a todos que negaron muy nerviosamente-

Todos los ninja desaparecían en una nube de humo o se iban corriendo pero se escuchó a muchos decir "No me gustaría ser Kakashi en la aguanta las veinticuatro horas del día" o "Kakashi-sensei ha de tener una paciencia enorme al aguantar a ese par de locos".

Kakashi ya había recuperado la compostura así que se decidió a hablar

-Anko… ¿no crees que te excediste?-le pregunto Kakashi mientras se le acercaba-

-¿¡Que! , ¡Claro que no! Kakashi por el yo estoy aquí-reclamo visiblemente enojada-

Kakashi solo se limitó a recordar lo que había pasado hace dos semanas

(Flash back)

Anko caminaba felizmente por la aldea tenía por fin una historieta cómica de "Dango-man y Onigiri-boy", claro se la había confiscado a Konohamaru en la clase ¿pero y eso que? ¡el estaba leyendo en vez de estudiar!, dejando eso de lado ella irradeaba felicidad pero…

-¡Quitate que voy de pisa-Oyo decir a alguien-

-¡Naruto!-identifico ella pero ya era demasiado tarde-

El ninja naranja la tiro cual si fuera una bola de boliche y ella el pino, una vez recuperada la Mitarashi se paró lo primero que observo es que había caído en un charco que era producto de la lluvia que se daba en estos días

-¡Maldito gusano esta me la pagas!-aseguro ella enfuerecida- U-Un momento si yo me caí a la lluvia eso se significa que…-miro horrorizada ¡su revista también había resultado afectada!-¡NOO!-se le oyó gritar con furia-

Anko estaba destrozada…su tesoro su bebé estaba hecho añicos

-…Uzumaki Naruto…juro por el nombre de Dango-man, Onigiri-boy y todos los habitantes de Torukeru que me las pagaras…-prometía fríamente mientras agarraba a su pobre revista mojada y se dirigía a casa del maestro de ese mocoso-

Ah y que también es su novio…

(Final del flash back)

-Anko…ya olvídate de eso mira lo que te conseguí de regreso de mi misión-dijo Kakashi mientras enseñaba una foto autografiada de los seis de dicha serie de absurdos supererohes-

-¡Kakashi! ¿¡Conseguiste eso para mí!-grito una feliz Mitarashi-

El shinobi solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-¡Wii gracias, te quiero!-le dijo mientras saltaba afuera de la cama y lo inundaba de besos-

El los recibió sin rechistar no le importaba tener que contagiarse

-Y… ¿a que fuiste de misión?-pregunto interesada Anko-

-…Nada importante…-se limitó a decir el peli-plata para luego volver a besarla-

-_"Ella no debe saber que solo me fui de la villa para encontrarlos y que esos disque actores me tuvieron como su mandadero personal con tal de que me dieran el autógrafo" _– pensó él con cansancio recordando los absurdos pedidos de los actores-

**Fin**

**/Uff al fin termino, Bueno le di su regalo a Isi y estoy híper cansada en fin espero que les haya gustado esta absurda y enserio absurda y loca historia que hice y solo me queda una cosa por decir ¿así o más OoC? Jajaja xD cuídense! Y cualquier duda porque creo que este fic tiene que dejar por lo menos una me dicen ;D y de nuevo ¡FELIZ CUMPLE NEE-CHAN! :3/**

**Por cada falta de reviews Anko le roba una historieta a un niño xD **


End file.
